The Plan
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: Nessie loves Jacob with all her heart, but he still has her kept in the dark about the imprinting. Nessie devises a plan of making Jacob jealous, but what if she really does fall in love in the process?
1. The Plan

I walked through the forest grass slowly, letting my thoughts engulf me. I zigzagged through the trees as I sauntered, letting my hand linger on every one that I passed. I came to the meadow that held so much significance, and was so very close to my heart.

I passed through the arch, and sat in the middle of a flower patch. Freesia, my favorite. Every time I smelled it, I was reminded of my mother whenever I was away from her.

I lay back, and closed my eyes. The sun's rays passed through the treetops' leaf filled branches and came to rest on my face. I smiled at the warmth, and brought my mind back to my previous thoughts, the ones I could only think about while I was alone. This was one of those rare times where I was actually allowed to go off on my own.

_**Jacob**_, I thought with longing.

I missed him so much, even though I just saw him last night. He would come again later this afternoon.

I thought about my relationship with him.

When I was younger, he was my babysitter. He watched over me, and kept me out of trouble, just as my parents did, just a little more protectively though.

I got older, and he became the big brother I needed, who supported me, and took care of me.

Now, he was my best friend. I could tell him everything. I had trusted Jacob implicitly-trusted him with every single secret I had. He was supposed to be my safe harbor-the one person I could always rely on.

Something within me was changing. I don't know what, but I was sure something was different.

Today was my seventh birthday, but my mother gave tearless sobs as she and my father explained I was already full grown.

I recalled the visits from Nahuel, and how he said he had matured around the age I was at now. I grew swiftly. That was obvious. I already looked like a 16-year-old, and that wasn't going to change. My aunt Rosalie gave up trying to give my hair its usual trim, which was about once every 3 days, since it grew about foot or more within a week. My hair was _**way **_past my waist, past my feet even, and thanks to my mom's genes, I was closer to the shorter side; I was my mom's height of five foot four. I was supposed to get a haircut when I got home, but it was currently braided into a bun, thanks to my two favorite aunts, who loved playing with me like a life-size Barbie. My mom wasn't of much help, because it gave her an excuse to not be dressed up like she used to.

I sighed.

_Jacob_. I felt weird. My feelings were definitely changing. I felt like being just friends with Jacob just wasn't enough for me. I think I might like him. I mean really _**like**_ him _**like**_ him, not just like. Once more I sighed, as my heart ached to have what I couldn't.

I knew we could be perfectly compatible, we just had to be.

He was stuck at 16 because of him being a werewolf and all, and I was frozen like this forever thanks to my dad's vampire genes (thank goodness I got my mom's chocolate brown eyes and not red ones). He knew everything about me, and I knew everything about him. On the off days where he actually attended school to keep up the act, with him appearing to be a teenager and all, even though he should have been 23, I was the one who helped him with his homework. My mom was already smart as a human, and being a half-vampire really strengthened my senses and abilities.

How could he not feel what I felt?

I would never dare ask him how he felt, not even to go on a date. I wouldn't cross that line. I don't want to risk losing him.

What if I took him to Seattle or Port Angeles and I picked up a guy?

Would he get jealous and finally realize his true feelings?

Would he ignore me?

Would he just let me go off with some stranger? Let's face it; I risked flirtation every time I stepped out. If I took Jake, I didn't have to worry about getting hit on. But I could hit on a random boy, and I would be able to reel him in. Then my Jacob would get the nudge in the right direction.

No, I wouldn't just use a boy. I would actually want to get to know him. I'm not insensitive to the feelings of others. I would have to choose the perfect one…

The school year already started, but starting 2 weeks late isn't a big deal. I could go to high school. I'd start out as a sophomore, and I could remain there until graduation. I didn't have to worry about aging anymore. I'd persuade Jacob to attend with me. Then, while closely observing the humans, I'd choose someone. Someone I'd get to see everyday, and Jacob would have to see me with him. It was perfect.

Maybe this was what I needed. Maybe I could fall in love with the guy, get over Jake.

Yes. This was the perfect plan.

I smiled to myself, the thought making me euphoric.

"Nessie?"

I opened my eyes and sat up, just as Jacob materialized from the trees.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ready to go back home?"

"Yes." I smiled deviously at him as I hopped onto his back and he began running out of the meadow towards my 'surprise party'. It wasn't a surprise. Knowing my aunt Alice, there would definitely be a party, and not just a small, intimate family gathering. A party palooza fest.

I wondered who she would have invited.

As we neared the house, I smelled the familiar scent of my family. My _**whole**_ family.

The Denali clan, whom Garrett was with, Huilen, Nahuel, who had brought his sisters this time, the Amazon coven, the Irish Coven, Benjamin, Tia, Charles, Makenna, Peter and Charlotte. And, of course, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Seth, Sue, and all the other werewolves.

Alice even invited some of their human friends, Mike, Jessica, Angela and Ben, saying I was Bella and Edward's niece. Nice cover-up.

Jacob slowed to a pace as we neared the house, and soon we were a little less than a mile away. I quickly jumped off his back and walked beside him. He grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a big bear hug, or maybe a big wolf hug…

"Happy birthday, my Nessie," he whispered in my ear as he kissed the top of my head.

I broke free from his embrace. I made my heart hurt too much. I went back to his side and hugged his arm as we kept walking.

"Wait, hold on. I wanted to give you your present while we're alone."

He pulled a small woven pouch from the back pocket of his jeans. He untied the strings and pulled out a necklace. It had a silver chain, and from it hung a big, pink diamond heart. In the middle of the heart was a clear diamond form of a wolf. It was utterly… amazing.

How could he do this to me?

Give me such an extravagant gift, and not give me himself. That's all I wanted. I just wanted him.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. They were from both disappointment and joy. I was happy to know he cared enough to buy me something so beautiful.

"You shouldn't have spent your money." Really. You shouldn't have.

"Hahaha. You are so like your mother, you know that? Now turn around so I could put this around your neck."

I did as he commanded, and was thrilled at the sensation of his hands on the bare skin at my neck. Was it my imagination, or did his hands linger?

Must be my imagination. Another thing I get from my mom. He grabbed my hand and we headed back home for my party.

My plan would soon be in action.

It was only a matter of time…


	2. Shopping Trip

The Plan

Chapter 2

I helped my family clean up the mess from the party they threw me earlier this evening.

Well, there wasn't much for me to clean up, since everyone else took care of it using their super vampire speed. That just wasn't fair! Sure, I'm pretty fast compared to most humans, but not enough to keep up with my family, just Jacob. He and I go at pretty much the same speed. At least I'm not alone.

The Denalis and Nahuel decided to stick around a little bit longer, but I didn't mind spending extra time with my extended family.

My parents were sitting side-by-side on the coach, and my mom beckoned me to come sit on her lap. I walked over to them, and did that, feeling like a young child as I was tucked into the crook of my mom's neck. Jacob came to sit beside us.

"So Nessie, sweetie, what do you want for your birthday? You know your father and I haven't gotten you anything yet, but we don't know what you want. So tell us. How about we get you a car! Maybe a Mini Cooper would be nice for you! What do you think, Edward?" She looked over to my dad, and I saw them share one of those looks, when they were in a world of their own with just the two of them.

I sighed. My parents had found eternal happiness with one another. How come I couldn't? Why couldn't I just have Jacob? If only they knew what I really wanted. But I've worked really hard not to think like that around my dad, from fear that he would hear my thoughts.

"Bella," my dad said with a sigh, "don't go overboard with this. I don't want her driving yet. I think she's too young."

"Edward, she looks like she's 16-years-old, all 16-year-olds drive. She needs to drive. What're people gonna think if they see her taking the bus? I don't want maybe getting kidnapped!" she screeched at my dad.

I felt Jacob's distress beside me as that thought stuck with him. Great. Now, because of my mom, both my dad and Jacob would worry about me getting kidnapped. They were probably going to put a tracking device in my head now, or one of those ankle bracelets that are for people under house arrest.

I sighed.

"Mom, dad, I don't need a car," my dad grinned smugly at my mom, "yet. But I do want something else." I took a deep breathe before continuing, afraid of how they would react. "I want to go to high school. I'm thinking I can start sophomore year, like dad used to. Please? I want the whole learning experience, not just homeschooling from you two," I said as I sat up and gestured to my parents.

"Sweetie," my dad began, "I don't feel comfortable with you going out that far from home so often by yourself," but I quickly cut in.

"Jacob will come with me!" I explained happily.

He looked panic-stricken at the thought of having to go back to school, even if to act as my bodyguard.

My dad started laughing, probably from hearing Jake's thoughts.

"Nessie, I don't think Jacob likes the idea of going back to school. I know high school wasn't your best time, huh Jacob? Easy there, Jake. Please stop with that silent cursing. You better not be speaking that way around my daughter," he threatened with a chuckle.

"C'mon Jake," I whined while looking at him with my puppy-dog eyes, which was ironic, considering that he was the werewolf and all. I think I was really hamming it up by jutting out my bottom lip into a pout.

"Fine," he sighed in exasperated defeat. "Edward, this babysitting thing is getting old. You better talk with your daughter about safety rules. I don't want to have to explain to the teachers why she's biting people who tick her off." He got up and stretched. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

My mom looked like she was about to cry.

"Come here, baby, my darling Renesmee. You better be safe out there, okay? If you don't like it, you just tell us and we'll pull you out sweetie. And don't let those hormonal teenage boys get to you. Some people don't think before they speak."

"Others think too much," my dad said with a grin as he and my mom made eyes at each other. I wanted to gag.

It was agreed, I would start my sophomore year at Forks High School on Monday with Jacob by my side. My dad insisted that he come along too on the first day, just to check things out, get into their heads. I said no. what could be worse than my dad hanging around my new high school. Well, I know he could easily blend in since he was technically 17-years-old. Sort of. But our family got enough attention as it is. I wouldn't want my mom crashing into the high school in her 18/19-year-old form (she and my aunt Alice were at a disagreement about what age she had been frozen) to steal my dad away when girls started hitting on him.

So, no, it would be just Jacob and me starting my first day of school.

Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice came down the stairs together.

"Did you say you're starting high school?" My Aunt Alice asked excitedly as she jumped up and down while gripping Aunt Rosalie's arm.

"Alice, calm down. Don't rip off my arm," my other aunt told her.

And then facing me, "You know what this means, right Nessie?"

"SHOPPING SPREE!" They both screamed at the same time.

"Yay!" I squealed while jumping up and down with them. I didn't really like the shopping part, which was another way I was like my mom, but I just enjoyed spending time with them.

"Come on, we're going right now!" Aunt Alice said while dragging me by my hand towards the garage. "We're going to take my Porsche!" I did enjoy a nice Porsche ride.

"Wait!" My Aunt Rosalie yelled, running after us with scissors in her hands.

"What, Rose? Don't tell me you plan on massacring us just because we forgot about you," Aunt Alice said in a joking tone.

"No, Alice," she said, "we need to give Renesmee her usual haircut, remember? Look how long it is!"

"Um, Rose, that's kinda hard when her hair is all wrapped around her head like that."

"Well I'm not the one who styled it up like that," she snapped at Alice. "Just take down her hair and look how long it's gotten." Aunt Alice did just that, and she undid the braid that had been in a bun. I shook out my long mane of hair and let my aunts see how it cascaded down my back and fall to the ground. About a foot of my hair lay limp on the ground in a pile. Yep. That's how long my hair was.

"Okay, you comb her hair Alice, and I'll cut."

"Rose, how far do you think you should cut?"

"Well, her hair is curly and nice, so how about…" Aunt Rosalie trailed off as she circled me and scrutinized different lengths. "Okay! I got it!" And then I heard the _snip snip_ of the scissors, and my hair fell to the growing pile on the ground.

"Finished!" she yelled triumphantly.

Aunt Alice went to examine her work before squealing.

"Oh, Rose, she looks perfect! Our little angel, all grown up," she said with a sniffle.

She picked me up and ran me up to Aunt Rose's room and set me in front of the full length mirror. She had cut my hair just below my shoulders, so that it tickled my upper arms that had been left exposed by my tank top.

"Oh, Aunt Rosalie, you can work wonders!" I told her as I threw my arms around her waist in a hug, and then I attacked Aunt Alice. My mom came into the room with my dad.

"What's all the commotion about?" they asked with smiles on their faces.

"As if you don't know," I scoffed. Of course they would know. They had heard everything with their vampire hearing.

"Okay, now that all this is finished, can we go now?" Aunt Alice asked impatiently.

"For someone who has all eternity to go shopping, you're quite impatient Aunt Alice," I told her. "Well, Nessie dear, as I recall, you put up quite a fuss too when you were younger and you wanted something," she said with a playful grin on her face.

"Let's go," I said, and I hopped into Alice's Porsche with her and Aunt Rosalie.

We reached the shopping center in Port Angeles in a matter of minutes, and we wasted no time at all. I got a complete new set of wardrobe, courtesy of my two aunts. They wanted to make sure I had plenty of clothes now, since I had stopped growing and they didn't have to worry about not having the right size.

They made sure I had plenty of shoes, bracelets, purses, earrings, necklaces, belts, headbands, clips, and any other accessory imaginable.

I made sure I got a backpack, because Aunt Alice would surely have forgotten it in her clothing craze. I also got folders and notebooks and whatnot from the list my dad made after speaking with the admissions office earlier. I was excited and nervous about starting school, but at least Jacob would be there. That thought relaxed me.

When we got back home, many hours later, or so it seemed, Jacob was there waiting for me. I checked the clock in the living room. Hm. We'd only been gone for three hours. Wow. It seemed like forever. But that's how it is for me when I have fun shopping with my Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie.

"So, Nessie," he asked. "It's still your birthday. It's a Saturday. What do you want to do?" he asked with that wolfy grin of his.

"Hmm..." I thought about it. What did I want to do?

Even I didn't know.

It had to be somewhere with a large hunting ground.

I smiled at that thought. I was going hunting, but a different kind. The kind of hunting that a normal teenage girl did.

"Let's go watch a movie in Port Angeles, Jake!"

"Okay. Nothing special?" he asked, cocking up an eyebrow?

"Nope. Not at the moment." Not yet, but soon. _Very_ soon. I smiled deviously to myself.

"Hold on a minute. I'm going to go change."

"What you have on is fine. Fine. All girls are the same," he sighed as I ran up the stairs.

'Okay, wait should I wear?' I asked myself.

I looked at my new collection of clothes and set out an outfit.

I decided to wear my black Converse high tops, purple jeans ('Who knew there was such a thing as purple denim' I thought to myself), a black All Time Low shirt with some purple and blue in varying shades here and there, some black, blue, and purple bangles on my left wrist, a black and pink zebra print bangle on my other wrist, not sure if I was over doing it, but nothing ever seemed to over done on me (at least I hoped not), a blue jacket, a purple headband to stick in my curly, auburn-bronze-brown multicolored hair, blue earrings in the shape of stars, and a choker to finish it off. I checked myself in the mirror, and saw that I looked presentable.

My style was different than what Alice would have wanted, but she accepted it, and was supportive enough to let me choose most of my clothes today while shopping, most of my clothes consisting of black, blue, and purple.

I came down the stairs and bumped into Jacob who was waiting for me. He looked startled as he took in my appearance.

"Too much?" I asked him.

"Oh, no, no no no. You look fine. Perfect. My little punk-emo angel," He joked with a grin. Yeah. Uh huh. Those were the wonders and joys of having him stop growing at 16-years-old. It meant his maturity had also stopped there. Although, I think most of these boys of the twenty-first century had their maturity stop at around the age of ten. I mean, just look at Jacob in juxtaposition to my dad. Technically, my dad was a year older than Jacob, since he was frozen at the age of fifteen, but he was very mature. I think it was something to do with the fact that he was born in 1901. Oh well.

I sighed before grapping Edward's arm.

"Let's go." We started walking out the door towards his VW Rabbit, when my mom suddenly appeared in front of us. She had practically ripped my dad's arm off dragging him into the room.

"_**WAIT**_!" my mom yelled. "You're not going anywhere, missy." I stared at her in disbelief.

"Until you take the keys of your new car! I promised you a Mini Cooper, didn't I?"

More disbelief.

"Your father can work magic over the phone. He got them to deliver the car here while you were out shopping." I hugged her and my dad tightly as I squealed in delight.

"C'mon Jake," I said, grinning from ear to pierced ear, as I pulled his arm out of its socket to my new car.

The plan was now in action.


	3. Chapter 3

The Plan

Chapter 3

I sped down the curving road in my new car with my forged driver's license. Thanks Uncle Jasper!

"Jeez, Nessie slow down!" Jacob said, completely nervous.

I don't get why. He'd heal quickly, and my skin was as hard as my parents', so I couldn't get hurt either if we ended up in an accident. Which we wouldn't be in. My vision was almost as sharp as my mom and dad's, and my reflexes, too.

He was more of a worry wart then my mom.

"Would it help if I gave you a turn behind the wheel, Jakey?" I teased, dangling the keys in front of his nose. He seemed surprised that we were already parked on the street across from the theater.

We got out and decided to watch a new movie that came out.

'_Twilight'_, I thought to myself, _'that sounds pretty interesting. I'd love to see their take on vampires!' _

Jacob paid for the tickets and we stepped inside.

He got us a table and let me order the food; I already knew what he wanted. It would be the usual: 2 double-doubles, a large fries, a hot dog (_no pun intended_, I thought to myself, shaking my head), onion rings (_ewww_…), a soda and whatever was the special for the day. He tried cutting back when he was in public.

If there was one thing I loved about this theater here in Port Angeles, it was its little diner inside, across from the concession stand.

After I finished placing our order, I waited by the counter.

I noticed a boy standing a few feet away from me.

He looked like he was my age. Well, like he was about sixteen I mean, not _seven_…

_Grrrrowl_…it was pretty much a purr in my head as I took in his sight.

For a human, he was quite attractive, I had to say.

He had black hair and a light tan, not too dark.

I smiled to myself.

I think I just found the perfect person to put my plan into effect. He should definitely keep my mind off Jacob. For a _very_ long time. Hopefully.

The drink slipped from his hands, and my own hand shot out to catch it before it could hit the floor. The movement was too fast for his mundane eyes to take notice of what had just occurred.

He looked first to the floor, then to my hand holding his drink, and finally, to my grinning face.

I picked up a hint of his thoughts. They seemed kind of puzzled.

_Oh well_, I sighed internally.

I could only get a whisper of people's thoughts, but I couldn't hear them clearly. I may have inherited a lot of things from my dad, but the mind reading thing, only about 1%.

One time I showed him what I was hearing from others, and he said it was much harder to hear than from Charlie, my mom's dad, my grandfather. My dad explained that Charlie's thoughts were pretty hazy.

For me, I couldn't hear him, much less my mother, the shield.

He seemed shocked at first, and then understanding came.

"Oh, thanks. Um, wow. That was quick. You're so fast?" His words seemed to come out as a question, still in awe.

_Why is he staring at me like that? Creepy…_

Did I really have an effect like that on people?

I looked down from his deep brown eyes to his shirt.

"Wow. Linkin Park. Nice." I looked back into his eyes and gave him my most dazzling smiles, trying to imitate the crooked one like my dad's that took my mom's breath away.

"Oh, um, thanks. I see you're an All Time Low fan yourself. You've got pretty great taste." He was trying to redeem himself I supposed, seeing the way he was tripping over his words from his previous speechlessness.

I had to do my best to keep him interested in the conversation. I didn't want to be rejected!

"Well thank you. I'm Nessie," I said, reaching a hand out for him to shake.

"Hi, I'm Gabe," he said, taking my hand.

I looked into his eyes and got lost in their depth.

It seemed like a minute had already passed.

I looked down at our hands. He was still holding mine. I cleared my throat, hoping he would notice my discomfort.

I didn't have to be a mind reader like my dad, or an emotion detector like my Uncle Jazz, to know that Jacob was seething in anger. From a ravenous stomach or my interaction with this human, I couldn't tell, but it was definitely a start.

"Oh, sorry," Gabe said, releasing my hand.

I got worried.

_I didn't show him anything, did I? Oh no! Please no! If I got into his head and showed him something, we were all goners._

He didn't seem to be weirded out or anything, so I must have been able to keep my abilities controlled. I grinned to myself, feeling quite smug at my improving control.

Gabe's heartbeat seemed to quicken in response to my smile, so I closed my lips and left them at a small grin.

"So, um, do you wanna join us to watch a movie? We're watching Twilight together, so, if you're gonna be watchin' it, why not come along?" Boy was he nervous. I could hear his heart pump a mile a minute. I noticed him indicating a large group across the diner. Wow, that was a lot of people.

"That's who you're with?" I asked, disbelief coloring my tone.

"Um, yeah…" his tone seemed puzzled at my reaction.

"There are a lot of you. You have to introduce me!" I was practically jumping out of my shoes to meet and interact with humans.

"Oh, sure! Don't get scared, okay. They're kinda odd, but that's what makes us such an awesome family. Well, that's how we think of ourselves." He led me towards his group, delighted by my eagerness to meet them.

"Okay, where do I begin? Okay, that's Stephen and Jenine, the first couple of our group," he said laughing as he pointed to the pair.

Stephen was a tall, tan, chinky-eyed Korean standing next to a much shorter girl with black hair. How cute! He had his arm around her waist as she blushed like a tomato.

"Next, couple number two, Christian and Margarette," and he pointed to an even taller guy with glasses, and reminded me of the younger wolves because of his height. The girl next to him was shorter with black hair. He has his arms wrapped around her in a hug, and they seemed perfectly comfortable being in front of everyone like that.

"Then there is Hadrien, he calls himself a gangster, which he's not. He just says that 'cuz he's so dark. That's what happens from outdoor sports," he whispered from behind his hand. Another tall guy. Big surprise.

"That's Nicole, she loves sports, that's Bretney, she's great at drawing, and that's Justin."

I saw a girl wearing a Lakers t-shirt, another girl beside her, quite eccentric but having fun, and a guy wearing a Naruto shirt, all in a conversation.

"That's Jon, Niguel, and Gregory." Three boys, all wearing purple Jabba Wockies shirts. They all had black hair and close in height and looks. That would definitely get confusing with names, even for a sharp half-vampiric memory like mine.

"That's Matt. He's the Ugly Betty obsessed one in our group, and we accept his seemingly gay-like ways." I saw a short boy with a poncho that said _Ugly Betty_ on it, and he walked over to me.

"Why _hellooo,_ dahling!" he said in the funniest voice. It was like he was trying to get one of those accents, but failed miserably without noticing. I said hi back before Gabe continued with my introductions, which kinda reminded me of speed dating, except for the dating part.

"Okay, over there are our Twilight obsessed friends, but we love them anyway, craziness and all. They dragged us here," he said with a laugh. I heard him mumble something under his breath, sounding like he better get his money's worth.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"That's Christine," he pointed to a girl with black hair who reminded me of my Aunt Alice, "that's Katherine, but we just call her Kit Kat," he said, pointing to a girl beside Christine and two other girls. She had red extensions that matched her black hair well. She was laughing with the other girls. "Then that's Angelica and Sami." My gaze landed on a black-haired girl who was jumping up and down, squealing. I assumed that was Angelica.

The girl with dark brown hair standing next to her looked my way and walked over to me.

"Hey. I'm Sami," she introduced herself.

"I see Gabe finally met someone. It's about time," she said, winking at me as Gabe blushed crimson beside me.

_Mmm_… his blood smelled so good!

"Hi," I said to her, a little shy.

"Did you know she's a macho man?" the boy I assumed was Gregory asked me, pointing at Sami. "She took down Matt one time! Tackled him to the ground! It was so freakin' funny!" he said laughing. She gave him a murderous glare.

The tall boy that reminded me of sasquatch came next to Gregory and said,

"No, she's emo! For her short story essay, she wrote about a grim reaper! And she goes to Hot topic!"

Sami sniffed.

"You know, Christian, your girlfriend shops there too." That stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Yeah, well, she needs to get a life," Hadrien said from behind me. "All she does is read. Loser!"

"Well, at least I am actually developing my brain to its fullest intellectual capacity, unlike some people!" she retorted.

"You read the dictionary." Gregory stated simply.

"And look how handy that comes when you need help with your small vocabulary."

Everyone was teasing one another about certain quirks they had.

Christian for his height, Stephen for his chinky eyes, Hadrien for his ferret that he called a moustache, Jenine for being with Stephen, and getting a little personal with him during a movie might I add, Nicole for liking the Lakers, Katherine for her extensions, Sami for everything that had been mentioned, and many other things.

They didn't seem to be denouncing each other, more like just joking.

"Do they do this a lot?" I whispered to Gabe, who was being teased for bringing me to introduce to them.

"Every. Waking. Second." He feigned a shudder as he said it.

"It looks like you guys really enjoy yourselves," I said, laughing.

"So we haven't scared you yet?"

I looked over to where Sami was teasing Stephen his lack of knowledge on vocabulary, and arguing about something else.

"Yes. I definitely love your friends already!" I said, laughing once more.

I don't think I've ever laughed so much without Jacob being there.

_Jacob!_

"Wait. Gabe, I still haven't introduced you to my friend, Jake. He's sixteen like me. Which reminds me," I said, peeking at him from my side view, "how old are you guys?"

"Sixteen," he said, seeming triumphant.

I grabbed his arm and _carefully_ dragged him to Jake. He was definitely more breakable than Jacob.

"Jake, this is Gabe. Gabe, this is Jake," I said, introducing them to one another.

Jacob stood up, either to greet him or intimidate him.

He towered above Gabe, and he seemed to make Gabe recoil. He seemed kinda frightened by Jake's height.

"H-h-hi. Nice to meet you."

Jacob looked at me questioningly, but was interrupted by Gabe asking,

"So are you two joining us for the movie or what?"

"Sure," I said quickly.

We ate our food and watched the movie.

"That was really, a lot of fun Gabe," I told him sincerely.

"Well, if you want, we could do it again. Just, hang out." He seemed nervous to be saying that with Jacob so nearby, but yet, still desperate to get it out.

"I'd love to! Here's my number," I gave it to him.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Well, all of us go to Forks High School," he answered me.

"Really? That's so awesome! I'm going there starting Monday!"

"That's great. You have to hang out with us. We'll show you the ropes," he said with an eager grin.

"We'll get you instant popularity. We're cool," he jokes.

"Yeah, right Gabe!" Sami said, rolling her eyes.

"'_Popular people'_," she said with air quotes, "are stuck up snobs that are airheads. Mostly blondes. No offense," she said to me. I think that last part had something to do with my bronze tint and both Jacob and Gabe giving her glares. I smiled at her, and she just shrugged off their reactions.

"How was the movie, sweetie?" my mom asked as soon as I walked through the door.

She stood there, waiting, with my dad and Aunt Alice.

"It was great; I met a couple of nice kids. They're fun to hang out with. They go to Forks High School, too. I already have friends," I said in delight, and my mom and Aunt Alice hugged me.

"I didn't like them," Jacob said huskily.

"Whatever," I said to him.

He left and then I walked home with my parents to our little cottage.

I was going to have an interesting first day.

**Okay, from the author, Sami herself.**

**Yes, it's true. I really did tackle Matt to the ground (that's why no one must touch my food, or else, or make caustic remarks), I did read the dictionary, I do love to read, I do go to Hot Topic (I'm friends with the Trany cashier!), and I was called emo before, and a nerd, geek, dork, loser, weirdo, person with no life, etc. But hey that's me. These characters are based off of my real friends. And now, I can make them do whatever I want! Awesome! Review!**

**-Sami**


	4. Chapter 4

The Plan

Chapter 4:

I drove into the school parking lot with Jacob. I saw Gabe leaning against a green Toyota Corolla hybrid.

Wow. He was eco-friendly. I liked him more and more.

I stepped out of the car and Jacob followed behind me.

"Hey, Gabe!" I said excitedly as I hopped over to him.

"Nessie!" he said in a tone similar to mine.

"Wow. Are you always this colorful?"

I looked down at my ensemble.

I was wearing blue, black, and white Nikes, black jeans, a striped shirt that alternated between navy blue and a steel gray blue, my jacket, which was a bright azure blue, and a barrette that that kept most of my bangs out of my eyes; it was blue, of course.

I didn't think I was _'colorful'_ as I dressed myself this morning.

Just… a lot of blue.

"I'm not colorful!" I protested in annoyance.

"See, one color. Just blue. Nothing else. You must be blind."

"No, that's not what I meant!"

I looked at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"You look good. More than good. You're perfect! Oh, um," he babbled on.

"I just meant that you dress in bright colors. I was just so used to the dull colors everyone usually wears. But you do look nice. I mean it. You've really brightened my day," he said with real sincerity.

"Can you please just let me walk you to your class already? Unless Jake is taking you," he said hesitantly, sneaking a peak at him from the corner of his eye.

"It's Jacob," he replied gruffly, "and I would prefer taking Nessie myself."

"It's okay Jake! Let's walk with him!" I said enthusiastically.

I looped one arm through Gabe's, which really threw him off, while my other grabbed Jacob's hand as I dragged them under the shelter of the building as the rain started up again.

"Nessie, you lost one of your earrings," Jake told me.

I put my hands up to both my ears and felt that my blue star earring was missing from my right ear.

"Oh," I said as I spotted it near Gabe's car. I was about to go down the first step when Gabe grabbed my arm.

"I'll get it for you Nessie," he said eagerly.

He ran for it and had it in his hand.

"Eager to please. Quite a loyal little dog, isn't he?" Jacob said, making fun of Gabe.

"You're one to be calling him a dog, mutt," I huffed at him and humphed. He laughed at my attempt to be flippant.

Then Gabe slipped on the wet pavement as he had raised the earring up triumphantly, to show that he had found it.

In a flash, I was at his side. I didn't think about trying to run at a human space.

"Whoa! How'd you get here so fast?" he asked, clearly in awe.

"You should try out for the track team. I'm captain of it," he said with a smug grin.

"Figures," Jacob mumbled, low enough so that only my super-sensitive hearing could pick it up.

I rolled my eyes at him and faced Gabe as soon as we were inside the first building.

"You actually have a track team here? Even with all this rain? Seriously?"

"Seriously," he answered me.

"Now show me your schedule. What do you two have for your first period class?"

"We have the same schedule," I told him as I handed him my schedule.

"Okay, we have the same first and third period, and we share the last two classes together. You can stay with us at lunch."

"Sure! That sounds great!"

And we walked over to our first period class.

Yay! History was our first class. One of my favorite subjects, thank goodness! This day seemed like it wouldn't be too bad.

I was _**sooooooooo**_ wrong.

2nd period class.

I walk in with three minutes to spare.

"You! Go sit down! Right there, miss. Sit!" I was yelled at already?

Who was that? Oh. Mrs. Aguirre. She looked scary.

"Stephen, stop smiling. This is not lover lane here, mister, ahh! Do you understand? Ahh? Open your eyes mister Stephen!" Yelling. Again.

Jon snickered next to me.

"Too bad Stephen can't open his eyes! He has none! They're too chinky!"

"Yeah, that's why he's great for football games. We pass him the ball, and no one can tell where he's gonna go! It's why we always win!" Christian said, laughing with Jon.

Stephen looked… ticked off.

"What was that whole _'lovers lane' _crack?" I asked Stephen.

"She thinks everyone is dating someone, and she's just always mad. She doesn't want anyone to be '_in love'_," he used air quotes, "because she's unloved. Look at her! If she's not happy, no one is happy. Don't worry, you'll get used to it, though." Stephen was pretty reassuring.

Then Sami turned around in the desk in front of me so she could face me.

"Nessie, its called _menopause_. Look it up." That got everyone laughing for some reason.

"Shh!!!" Mrs. Aguirre said, and she slammed a huge book on her desk. What was she supposed to teach anyway?

The 'teacher', if you could really call her that (I prefer hag), didn't really get straight to the subject she was teaching.

Instead, she had one of the other students, I think her name was Nicholle, teach the rest of the class.

Christian said she was a real nerd, and Sami told him to shut up. Quite the company.

"What are you doing? Stop pooling around! Are you doing your Literature homework in here, during _my_ class? That is bery bad por you! You will never learn how to do math if you don't pay attention and listen. You pull up your grade, mister, or I kick you out of the classroom!" Mrs. Aguirre yelled at Stephen in her heavy accent, rolling her r's. and then she took Stephen's Literature book and threw it onto the ground.

The sound woke up a sleeping Jon beside me, and he ended up falling out of his desk.

I tried my hardest to not laugh.

That's how it went for an hour and 40 minutes.

Yelling, screaming, r rolling, yelling, denouncing, yelling, berating, yelling, smacking Christian in the back of the head, yelling, telling us we were hopeless and would all end up as hobos, and guess what, more yelling!

Yay! What a fun second period!

I swear, my head was going to blow if I had to hear her amplified yelling with my sensitive hearing.

And that accent, no matter how good at hearing I was, was something I couldn't understand.

Her v's became b's and her f's became p's and her r's were just… rrrrrrrr, rolling off the tongue like she was trying to growl. I was ready to just yell at her to speak clearly.

Finally, it was 11:00, time for third period.

I ran out of the classroom as fast as I was allowed, and breathed in the sweet relief of outside air.

I walked with Sami, Jon, Nicholle, Christian, Stephen, and the other Nicole over to meet Gabe for third period.

Jacob was…

Somewhere.

I honestly couldn't blame him for ditching, after the hell we had been put through.

"I'm going to just give her this giant sugary thing, with so much sugar, she'll have a heart attack because of her diabetes, that witch!" Jon complained, and it was just wishful thinking to have thought that he said _witch_.

We finally found Gabe waiting outside our third period classroom.

He was grinning devilishly at me.

"So how was your first day with Mrs. A?" he laughed.

Yeah. Laugh while you can.

But then again, I did love the sound of his laugh.

"Whatever." And I walked into the classroom for Literature.

Instantly I felt Jacob's presence behind me.

"Where were you?" I asked fiercely when I had turned around to face him.

"No where of great importance," he answered nonchalantly.

"Sure, sure," I said, something I picked up from Jake.

Lunch came at long last!

Alleluia, the angels are singing and the heavenly lights are glowing!

I sat across from Gabe at the end of a table, with Jacob sitting on my left, and a salad in front of me.

While Jake…

He had two trays filled up in front of him.

Everyone else was also there.

Let me see who I remember…

That's Christian, Margarette, Jenine, Stephen, Hadrien, Gregory, Jon, Niguel, Justin, um, that's Sami next to Gabe, then Angelica, Katherine, Christine, Bretney, and some girls I was introduced to just now, Nicholle, whom I just remembered from math (Shudders ran through me at the thought of Mrs. Aguirre), Melissa, who was another miss smarty-pants, Jazel, and a boy named Alejandro, who was trying to argue with Sami from where he was sitting about Brazil and Dom Pedro.

I've seen stranger things.

From what I've seen so far, everyone here was smart, and I mean a lot of them were scholars.

And, Sami seemed to argue with people a lot.

A _**lot**_.

I was having an interesting chat with Gabe, while Jake seemed to be trying to ignore me while conversing with Christian about basketball. Ew.

"Yeah, I used to live in California before I moved here. It was in the summer, before freshman year, so I got to know the group and have friends here for when school started.

That's the thing. All of us have lived in California at one point or another in our lives," Gabe explained with a sort of yearning.

"Yeah, it was okay there I guess. But I like it here better. The rain and greenness is nice." This time it was Sami who spoke up.

"Yeah, she moved here like, two weeks before me, and we were both from L.A., so we got along pretty well. She's like my sister," he said, while throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, don't forget that Stephen is my twin," Sami said.

"But I got all the looks," Stephen teased.

"What looks? You can't look through your eyes. You don't have eyes! And it's just height you have over me. You got the brawn, and I got the brains," Sami teased.

"Okay, fine that's true." Stephen admitted.

"And, your girlfriend likes me better than you! I'm her second in command, that's why. Isn't it, Jenine?" She looked towards her expectantly, and Jenine just gave a shrug.

"Aha!" Sami yelled triumphantly and pointed at Stephen.

Some sort of unspoken rivalry, but all in good fun, I guess.

"Second in command? Twin?" I questioned Gabe.

Were Sami and Stephen really related? They didn't exactly look alike, or seem alike for that matter.

Gabe laughed.

"Jenine is President of our Kiwanis Builders Club here. Sami is her Vice President. They pretty much run things for the club. Somehow, _Hadrien_ ended up Treasurer," he said in joking disbelief, "and Nicole, the athletic one I mean, is the Secretary."

That made sense.

"The twin thing. Are they seriously twins?" I just couldn't fathom it.

"No. they just argue so much like they really are siblings, though. Their birthdays are exactly 24 hours apart, and they have the exact same initials. It's funny when they argue. You should see it. Well, I'm sure you will pretty soon. But it's so much more comical when she like, beats him up!'

"She does not beat me up!" Stephen yelled.

"It's true. Stephen gets beaten up by a girl," Gabe said laughing with everyone.

Gregory intervened. "What're you talking about? She ain't a girl! She's a total guy!"

With that, Sami smacked his head from behind, hard; so hard, his face landed in the pudding.

We were all hysterical.

And then I saw Sami and Gregory in some sort of catfight, slapping each other's hands playfully.

I think I'm really going to enjoy being here.

We headed off to our next classes, just as the bell rang.

Right when I was stepping out of the cafeteria door, Sami and Jenine called me.

"Nessie?"

"Yep?" I replied questioningly, "what'd up?"

"You're coming with us."

They both grinned deviously before each grabbed one of my arms, and they dragged me out of the doors, ignoring my protests.

**I had fun writing about my friends and teacher like this! We are totally like this!**

**P.s. I got the Edward sunglasses! **

**Mwuahahaha! Take that! How do **_**you**_** show **_**your**_** fandom, those who belong to Cullenism?**

**Enjoy it Christine. I didn't kill Jasper this time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sami and Jenine dragged me outside roughly.

Even though I could have easily overpowered them, I couldn't stand the thought of hurting a human, even if it was someone intent on hurting me.

"Let me go!" I struggled.

They both had a pretty strong death grip on me. I felt my blood flow in my arms seem to slow because of their hold on me.

"What are you doing!" I yelled, flailing my legs in vain.

They pushed me against a rail.

Not roughly, though. Well that was definitely strange. Wild to gentle in a snap. This was weird.

They both had the same devilish grins on their faces.

Sami turned and took something out of her bag, while Jenine waited patiently in front of me.

Sami held an object up in her hand triumphantly.

In the limited light, I saw that it glinted.

What was that?

Was that a _knife_?

No way, they would never handle a weapon.

Would they?

"You know who we are, Nessie," Sami purred in a low voice, excitement clear.

"We've been waiting so long, and then you came along, just as we hoped," said Jenine.

They both chuckled darkly as they advanced towards me, Sami still holding the object in her hand.

I stared wide-eyed, frozen and unsure of what to do.

Where was Jake?

I couldn't get out of this without hurting them and exposing what me and my family were.

Jenine placed a hand on my shoulder, and took one last step to close the distance between us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dude, I got stabbed by a hair clip! How does that happen? The wire thing, like, pierced my skin and got stuck there, and my mom yanked it out and ripped part of my skin. And now, I got a big flap of skin hanging around from being ripped, apart from the bleeding and grossness and ew factor, I'm sacrificing the well-being of my finger to write for you, cuz I love y'all!**

**And I realize just now that the previous chapter was a cliffy! Yay! Suspense!**

"We've been waiting so long, Nessie," Sami said,

"to get a new student! We wanted to ask you to join our Kiwanis club! Please join!"

And she shoved the shiny object towards me, and I realized it was a pen, while Jenine gave me a sign up sheet.

Never, in my whole entire life, have I ever felt as stupid as I felt right now.

I just stared with my eyes wide, gaping in shock and disbelief.

"What? Did you think we were gonna attack you or something Nessie? Please, you can't honestly think we're _that_ horrible! That hurts that you think of us so 'highly', it hurts right here," she said, pointing to her heart, joking.

I was still staring.

Then I noticed Jake not too far away.

He saw my expression and came running.

He grabbed me and pulled me away while running.

"Get away from her!" He growled, literally.

My friends just stared quizzically.

"Easy, Jake. They were just asking me to join their Kiwanis club, and I was about to sign up," I explained.

After hearing me say I would join, Sami and Jenine hopped around, squealing.

Well, actually, Sami jumped around like she had drunk a gallon of coffee and she was dragging Jenine with her as she went up and down. They ran over to me to give hugs.

"I'll join, too," Jake said, still in protective mode.

"Sure. Thanks for joining, Jacob. It means a lot to us that we get as much help as possible," Jenine said.

"C'mon, we got to make it to the next class before it's too late!" Sami said, dragging Jenine and me with her, and I dragged Jake in turn.

We made it just in time.

Biology.

Hmm. I giggled, remembering that my parents had pretty much met in here, in this exact classroom for Biology.

I moved onto my next class, then the next, and by my third class after lunch, Gabe was finally with me.

I realized after this we would have one last class and the first day of school would be over.

I walked in silence with Gabe on the way to class, but it was comfortable.

I realized how relaxed I felt around Gabe.

We got to the classroom, and he held the door open for me. Before he could step in, Jacob quickly rushed past him to come in after me, but before him. I rolled my eyes before taking my seat.

Jacob sat in the very back, since he was so tall it was the only reasonable thing to do, so I was in front of him, and Gabe was on my right.

The class was easy enough for me, of course, but I could here Jake's brain rupturing behind me. How hard could it have been?

Gabe seemed to pass through his classes with ease as well.

We went to our last period class – gym.

Ew.

Sure, I was fast, strong, had quick reflexes, super sight, hearing, and smell, just like my dad, but I didn't enjoy sports at all. I had perfect coordination, but I was like my mom in that way, disliking any sports.

_Sorry, Jake, but you'd be on your own today._

"C'mon Nessie. Let's go to gym," Gabe said with an angelic smile.

_Or maybe not._

We ended up running around the gym, since the outside track field was wet with the rain pouring buckets down.

Gabe was easily the fastest out of all the students, seeing as he took the lead, but I kept pace with him without any effort.

And Jake kept pace with me.

_Oh joy. This ought to be interesting._

"So, Gabe, what made you ask Nessie to join the track team?" Jacob said, interrogating Gabe.

"Well, um, she just runs really fast, so, um, well, yeah, that's why," he answered nervously. He seemed really frightened of Jacob.

I sighed.

"Where do I sign up for the track team?" I asked Gabe, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Oh, just as long as I know, then it's all fine. I'll tell the coach, and it's as simple as that." Gabe explained with a wide grin on his face.

"Right. You're captain of the track team," Jake said grudgingly.

By the end of gym, Gabe had a light sheen of sweat, and he was panting, but not as heavily as the other humans.

Jake and I weren't even tired or out of breath.

"Hey, Nessie, let me walk you to your car," Gabe offered.

"Sure. But how about _I _walk_ you _to your car. I've already got Jake as a bodyguard," I said with a giggle.

"Uh, yeah, right," Gabe said, glancing nervously in Jacob's direction.

I walked with him to his car, while I handed Jake the keys to my car so he could wait for me.

Seeing Gabe's green car reminded me.

"So, you drive a hybrid? Are you one of those environmentalists?" I teased.

"Uh, yes. I hate the thought of killing our environment even more," he told me honestly, "which is why I'm a vegetarian."

I giggled at that.

Vegetarian.

Just like my family.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his voice laced with hurt.

"No, I'm not laughing at you Gabe. It's just that my family and I are also vegetarians."

Just a different kind. Although I think it would be easy for me to go without meat.

After all, I did go without human blood and relied on those deer just like my parents.

"Really? Well, it looks like we have quite a lot in common," he said, sneaking a peek at me.

I returned his gaze and held his eyes.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye Gabe. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that I rushed right out of there. I had to get home and away from these butterflies in my stomach.

I got into the car and was greeted by a cross Jacob, whose arms were crossed over his chest.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

He was silent for the entire car ride. What was his problem.

We reached the house and I quickly ran through the door.

"Nessie, sweetie!" My mom greeted me from the couch, where she had been sitting on my dad's lap.

I sighed.

They looked like two teenagers in love.

And it was because they were.

They were two teenagers in love.

They would be forever.

How come everyone but me was not in love?

The universe was so unfair.

My parents came to give me hugs.

"How was you're first day, honey?" my mom asked.

"Wonderful. I already have friends. But there was this one awful teacher and Jake just ditched me so I was stuck with her!"

My dad gave Jacob a sharp look.

"What? I didn't want to go back to school, so why should I endure things I don't enjoy?"

"Well, I didn't force you to come, Jacob. That was your own decision. I didn't ask you to be my bodyguard."

And with that, I ran upstairs to look for my Aunt Alice.

"Nessie!' she squealed and threw herself at me.

"Hi, Aunt Alice," I said, returning the hug.

"What brings you up here?" She really did look confused.

I already heard my dad walking upstairs.

He must have heard my thoughts.

"I need boy advice," I whispered to her, so Jake wouldn't be able to hear.

But my mom definitely was able to.

"What? You come to your aunt for advice but not me? Your own mother?" my mom said with tears trapped in her eyes as she stood before me, with my dad standing behind her.

"Look, there's this boy at school, and he's really nice and stuff, and I think I…" I trailed off and hung my head.

"You don't have to whisper. Jake left," said my dad.

"You like him." My Aunt Alice finished for me.

I nodded my head, ashamed that I had fallen for a human and kept it from my family, especially my mom.

"Nessie," my dad said softly, "you shouldn't be ashamed. You're half human as well, and although he's fully human, it still makes sense. Though it might get complicated later."

My mom shot him a sharp look.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay sweetie," she said, and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday mom!" I chirped bright and early Tuesday morning as I pecked her cheek.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Aunt Alice came and kissed her other cheek.

I left the house quickly before I had to see my dad come in the room and get all gooey over my mom.

I parked my car and was surprised to see Jacob waiting at the school doors.

"What're you doing here, Jacob?" I thought he didn't want to be here.

"I promised to look over you, so here I am. Come on. I don't want you to be late."

He led me into the classroom, where I saw Gabe and smiled at him.

I stood outside of the second period classroom, staring at the door handle in fear.

I took a deep breath and entered the classroom.

And got the shock of my life.

Mrs. Aguirre stood with her back to us students as she wrote something on the board in her illegible writing.

It was just…

Ew.

Her shirt was see-through, and you could totally see her bra.

EWWWWWWWWW!!!

I looked back at Nicole and Sami, and they were choking on their silent laughter.

Jon was coughing to cover up his laughter, while Stephen and Christian laughed out loud.

"What is so punny, misters? Huh? Get back to your work bepore I kick you out of here!"

"I'd be happy to get kicked out," one of the guys mumbled.

Margarette was rolling her r's around from somewhere to my right, impersonating the teacher, and they sounded like growls, and did my best to not giggle out lout.

Finally, we were free from our teacher's bad writing and disgusting fashion.

The next period was a breeze, and we finally had lunch.

I glided over to where Gabe was sitting and sat across from him.

"S'up," he said to me.

"Not much. Although I think I need to gouge my eyeballs from their sockets and burn them." I replied with a laugh.

"Why? Did one of the guys do something… strange?" he asked, eyeing Christian, Stephen, Hadrien, Gregory, Jon, Niguel, and Justin sitting in there huddle.

"It seems like they are always acting weird. But no, it was Mrs. Aguirre."

"What did Mrs. A do this time?" he said, truly worried.

"Her shirt!" I said loudly, trying to refrain from laughing here.

Gregory heard us from where he was sitting and came over.

"Who? Mrs. A? Her shirt was gross! She acts like she knows everything and yet she doesn't even know how to wear an undershirt!" he said.

The whole table burst out in laughter.

Katherine was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Well, get used to it, cuz its normal for us. Well, being un-normal is normal for us. Sami is the expert at being un-normal."

"It's true," Stephen confirmed it.

"Well thanks, you guys. Nice to know how much I mean to you," Sami said, rolling her eyes.

And somehow, the table ended up in a spitball fight.

"C'mon, Nessie. Let's get outta here before you get all soaked. Stephen sure knows how to salivate!"

I laughed the whole way to my next class.

Gabe stood outside the door.

"Well, I'll see you later, then."

"Bye, Gabe."

And he walked away for his next class. I'd see him soon enough.

But maybe this time I can skip out on gym.

I was impatient to see Gabe again.

Boy, I had it bad.

The week passed by quickly.

The next thing I knew, it was already Thursday.

"Nessers," Sami, called to me, "Neeners and I will be waiting for you in the gym after lunch. We got a Kiwanis meeting," she finished with a wink before heading out of the lunchroom.

During my first days here, which were four days if you include today, which I did, I figured out that Sami's nickname for Jenine was Neeners, so now she called me Nessers.

I was fine with that.

It made me feel like I was accepted.

I walked in to find a few people sitting in metal folding chairs.

I already knew a few students who were members here.

Katherine, Angelica, Christine, Margarette, Nicholle, and Melissa, sat in a group, and I went to sit with them.

Near them were Stephen, Christian, Niguel, Jon, and Justin.

There were a couple of other people here who I didn't know.

Yet.

Jenine, Nicole, Hadrien, and Sami were up front with white binders, ready to direct the meeting.

It took quite a lot of yelling from Jenine and Sami to get everyone to quiet down and get the meeting started.

"Well," Sami started, "now that everyone has finally _shut up_," she directed her gaze towards a still chattering Stephen before continuing, "Jenine will be sharing the activities we had planned for the school year."

Jenine took front and center and began explaining out calendar.

It seemed fun.

Right as they were finishing up, Gabe walked in.

'Sorry' he mouthed to Jenine. She just nodded and he took his place in front.

I gave Katherine a confused look and she explained things for me.

"Jenine is president, Sami is Vice President, Nicole is the Secretary, Hadrien is the Treasurer," everyone snickered when she said that, but those were things I already knew. I wanted to know about Gabe.

"And Gabe?" I hedged.

"He's the 'Ambassador'" she said with quotations.

"Huh?" What was with the finger quotes?

"The officers just wanted him there with them. Basically, they delegated him as ambassador so he can talk with the teachers or whoever about being excused from class and whatnot. But Jenine, and sometimes Sami, usually do that themselves."

Okay. Got it. I nodded at Katherine.

She was nice.

I heard Gabe whisper to Jenine and Sami that the coach excused us all from gym, or whatever everyone else had for last period, so we could work on a float for the Rose Parade. It would later be delivered to Pasadena.

That sounded like fun.

So that was what they were going to announce.

They made the announcement, and everyone cheered.

I think it had something to do with the fact that we would all be excused from gym until it was completed, whatever time our gym was, and we would still get credits, as long as we worked.

YES!!!

No gym!

Well, at least until we finished building the float.

This was going to be great!

I waited until everyone had filed out of the gym so I could speak to the officers in private.

"Jenine, do you think we could fly the club over to California for New Year's? That way, the float would be in better shape, and we could actually see it in action."

"Nessers," Sami said in a soft voice, "that's a great idea and all, but I don't think it's something we could pull off. We'd have to pay for plane tickets, hotel rooms, and food; we'd need chaperones, and so many other things."

She looked sad at having to reject the idea.

They all looked like they would enjoy the trip to Pasadena.

"We'll hold a fundraiser!"

"That still wouldn't be enough money, even additional to the money we already have in our treasury," Hadrien said.

"No, don't worry. Whatever we need left to pay for all the eligible participants to fly over, I'll take care of it."

I was all smiles.

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Even if we raised enough money to pay halfway for each member that can come, not everyone can afford it, and that would be a lot to pay for."

"Don't worry; I told you, I'll cover it."

I walked over to my car by myself. Jake was running patrols today, so I was alone.

"Hey, Nessie, wait up!" Gabe called after me.

I heard his feet hitting the pavement to catch up.

I turned around to face him.

"What's up?" He really looked nervous.

"Um, well, I was wondering, since we're all going out tomorrow at Port Angeles to watch a movie, if you'd like to come with me as my date."

"I'd love to!" I'd have to find a way to keep Jake from coming to school tomorrow…

"Why don't you guys come over to my house for dinner after the movie? We can party," I said with a smile.

"You're gonna feed _all_ of us? Even the guys? Do you realize how much they eat? They'll wipe you clean out," he said, feigning disbelief.

"Don't worry; my Aunt Alice loves to throw parties, and we can handle all of you guys!"

"That'd be great!" he said, skipping off to his car; and I mean _skipping_, literally.

This was gonna be _wonderful_…

What am I gonna wear?!

I pressed speed dial.

"Aunt Alice? I need to go shopping!"

Two minutes later she appeared in the school parking lot, and she hopped into the driver's seat.

"I know the perfect boutique in Seattle," she said with a grin that really scared me. It meant she was in the mood to make me try on everything in sight.

This was going to be great.

**I hope you enjoyed it, cuz I just worked through some major finger pain.**

**Seriously- I just ripped off the skin that was hanging just now, and it hurt like he-**

**Well, you get the idea. I hope you liked it!**

**I have a lot of ideas, but I can only do so much at a time.**

**-Sammers**

**(Yes, I really do call Jenine 'Neeners'. And I call Angelica 'Jellers'. I've got a problem.)**


	7. Dinner, a Movie&a Party?

**Dinner, a Movie, &…a Party?**

I got home from shopping with Aunt Alice feeling _exhausted_. That didn't even begin to cover it. It was an understatement.

We must have gone to like, 15 stores, and I tried on pretty much every single article of clothing being offered.

Oh, and I couldn't forget the _shoes_ and _accessories_. That must have taken another 2 hours.

I was so close to regretting asking Aunt Alice to help me go shopping, until I remembered the wonderful outfit she had helped me pick out.

_Sigh_.

The price I must pay.

At least my mom was spared.

_My mom!_

Oh no. I had to tell my parents about the date.

And keep Jacob away from school tomorrow.

As we drove home, I worried myself in the seat, wondering how to break the news to my parents. I kept my mind occupied elsewhere, so my dad wouldn't be able to tell what I was thinking.

_We the Kings, Mayday Parade, Cute is What We Aim For, Death Cab For Cutie, Secondhand Serenade, the Dangerous Summer, Boys Like Girls, All Time Low, Hoobastank, Linkin Park, Muse, A Thorn for Every Heart, So They Say, the Fray, Good Charlotte, Coldplay, Plain White T's Gym Class Heroes, Fall Out Boy, Hawk Nelson, Paramore, Danger Radio, One Republic, the Maine, Tokio Hotel, This Providence, the Ting Tings, Just Surrender, My Chemical Romance, the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Metro Station, The Academy Is…_

That was how I focused my thoughts as I walked up the steps to the open door where my parents were waiting.

"Hey mom, hey dad," I said nervously.

"Hey sweetie."

"Um, there's something I need to tell you guys."

"What is it?" my dad asked, trying to decipher my thoughts. I looked at my Aunt Alice quickly before I began.

I didn't know how to put it into words, so I extended my hands to each of my parents' cheek and replayed the memory of Gabe asking me out, showing them everything that happened.

"Oh, well, have fun sweetie," my mom said, hesitant at first, but ended with happiness in her voice.

My dad looked smug.

He looked over his shoulder and called through the door,

"Well, Jacob, it looks like you have some competition!"

I heard Jacob growl. If I were capable of it, I would be blushing.

"Well Alice," my mom said, "it looks like we have a party to plan!" She clapped her hands together and looked excited, as did my aunt.

"Oh dear, what did I just do?" I asked myself aloud, shaking my head.

"Nessie, what is your dad talking about now?" Jacob demanded angrily, his fists clenched in an attempt to prevent his phasing.

"Uh, nothing," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Uh, Jake, I think I saw something in the woods earlier. I couldn't identify the smell," I lied, hoping he wouldn't notice, "so do you think you could run patrols again tomorrow to be on the lookout? Just in case."

He looked worried. "Did it try hurting you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just saying that I saw something," I persisted.

"Well, it means that I should be with you at school tomorrow, to guard you. Or, better yet, maybe we should just stay home so you have a pack of wolves and vampires here to protect you," he said with a smile.

I shook my head, saying, "Nuh-uh. _I_ am not missing school tomorrow. And _you_ are going to run patrols again tomorrow mister."

"Fine." And then he ran through the trees as he phased.

As soon as he was out of earshot, my dad appeared beside me.

"Nessie, why did you just lie to Jake," he asked with a smile.

"I just didn't want him there for when I went on my date with Gabe," I explained with a shrug, unsure if that reasoning would cut it.

"Ok, whatever you think is best," he sighed, and then went inside to look for my mom.

I sat on the porch steps with my head in my hands, feeling guilty.

"Nessie, it's no use sulking. What's done is done." Uncle Jasper said from the doorway.

"You're right," I said as I got up to go back to my room in our cottage. "I always am," I heard him say with a chuckle. I just smiled as I ran back home.

I got my clothes ready for tomorrow, and made sure my phone, wallet, and ipod were ready to come along.

xoxoxoxoxox

I slipped on my pair of bright turquoise jeans and my light blue shirt with a panda on it with WE THE KINGS written across it, while my belt hung loosely across my waist. I tied up the laces of my Punkrose turquoise splash high-top sneakers. A purple and black buffalo scarf was tied around my neck, and some bow clips in my hair. I finished with some fingerless gloves that were a gift from Jacob. They had paw prints on them, and they were sort of an inside joke.

I finally decided I was ready, since it all looked fine, not too overdone. I smiled at myself in the mirror, excited for my date with Gabe later. I slipped my wallet into my pocket and grabbed my backpack.

"Mom, dad, I'm leaving for school now!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out of the house to my car.

The school day passed quickly, and thankfully Mrs. A was out sick today. I didn't see Gabe at lunch and I grew worried.

Finally when it was my gym period at the end of the day, I walked over to where the float was being kept so I could work on it. I saw Gabe there, and I was immediately happy.

"Hi Gabe!" I called to him as I waved.

"Nessie," he breathed and came running to me. "Hey, what's up? I'm sorry I left you alone to fend for yourself at lunch, but I had to go pick up some more seeds for the float," he explained. Okay, he wasn't avoiding me, so I was relieved.

"Don't worry, I get it. I used my tray to deflect the spitballs Gregory and Hadrien were tossing around. But, unfortunately, Katherine wasn't so lucky." I said with a chuckle.

We worked by painting glue along marked parts of the float and using a sponge to scoop up seeds to carefully pour into the gluey spots. It was pretty fun. We eventually had to squeeze into this spot together, and the closeness made me nervous. We busted out laughing, and as Gabe threw his head back, his hair was covered in glue. It was so funny, that I started slipping off of the float.

Gabe quickly grabbed my ankle to try and stop me from falling, but it was too late; I had already slipped too far down, and he was reaching too low, and we both ended up falling.

I hit the ground first, landing on my back, but it didn't hurt. I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Gabe landed right on top of me.

"Oof!" All the air was pushed out of my lungs. Thankfully it didn't hurt. I guess he was lucky I was the one he had landed on and not the hard ground.

"Oh, Nessie, I'm so sorry," he said frantically, "here, let me help you up," but he made no movement to get up from the position we were in. his face was so close to mine, and my heart beat even faster than usual.

He realized he was crushing me, well should have been if I were completely human, and got up quickly, pulling me up with him.

"So are we still on for later?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," I said in a tone that matched his.

Finally, after school was over, I followed everyone in their cars to Port Angeles. We had a lot of fun watching the Love Guru, and later we snuck into Get Smart. Wow, I never knew so many people to think alike, and such devious thoughts.

Well, most of the guys had gross, vulgar thoughts rather than devious. I guess that was the usual thing for teenage boys. I wished they would stop saying cum. And Panini. I didn't even get that one; a Panini was a sandwich, and somehow they managed to turn it into something dirty. Sigh.

Then it was time to go. They followed me through the woods to my house.

Everyone stepped out of their cars and stared in awe.

"Nessie, you live _here_?" Gabe asked incredulously.

"Rich person!" I heard Gregory yell. We all laughed. I led them inside, and was surprised with how my mom and aunt had set up the place.

"Whoa," was all I could say, "What happened in here?" I asked my mom who descended from the stairs. I heard jaws drop as they took in my mother's appearance, and my dad's as he followed after her.

"You guys, this is my mom," I gestured to them, "mom, dad, this is Jenine, Katherine, Angelica, Christine, Margarette, Christian, Stephen, Hadrien, Niguel, Jon, Gregory, Nicole, Melissa, Jazel, Bretney, another Nicholle, Sami, and… Gabe," I said hesitantly.

"Welcome everyone," my mom said happily, while my dad kept a careful arm around her waist possessively, probably from certain thoughts, "you may help yourselves to the pizza and chips in the kitchen, as well as drinks and whatever else it is we have. Watch tv, listen to music, go crazy, have fun, but" my mom said excitedly before continuing, "no hanky panky!" She directed her gaze towards where the guys were drooling over her, while my dad looked directly at Gabe. I heard him gulp.

Then my parents left the house, just like that.

"PARTY!!!" one of the guys yelled.

We ate, and watched random movies from a large stack my mom had set out. A few others gathered around the computers, reading fanfics or logging onto youtube, showing me videos of Katherine and Stephen arguing over who was prettier, and Bretney sat between the two of them laughing.

Finally, the Notebook was playing, and I sat beside Gabe on the loveseat. I smiled as he did the whole yawn and stretch move and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Nice one," I giggled so only he could hear. I felt his blush, and before he could retract his arm, I quickly turned around and pecked a short kiss on his cheek, and leaned into his chest for the rest of the movie with a smile on my face. I was happy that he left his arms around me.

When everyone realized how late it was – 12:30am – they left. Gabe was the last to leave.

"Well, thanks for inviting us over Nessie. I had a great time. Do you mind if I come over again tomorrow afternoon? For help with math I mean," he stuttered.

I smiled up at him. "Of course." He seemed to ease at my simple answer, and was about to leave when he stopped.

"I know you just came and you're new and all, and you haven't known me very long, but I was wondering if… um… well," he ran his hand through his hair, "just forget I said anything he muttered and was about to walk away before I grabbed his wrist.

"Will you be my boyfriend Gabe?" he looked shock, but quickly composed himself.

"I'd love that. I'm glad I wasn't the one who had to ask, cuz I just couldn't get the words out."

"I know. That's why _I_ asked," I said with a laugh.

"Oh, haha… well, bye," and he quickly kissed my cheek as I had done to him earlier, and ran to his green eco-friendly car. I put my palm to my cheek and sighed.

"Not quite as messy as I would've thought," my mom said from behind me. I jumped, scared of her sudden appearance.

"Well Nessie, you had quite the eventful night, huh?" my dad said with a chuckle. I glared daggers at him. He must have heard Gabe's and my thoughts as they came back from… whatever they did.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" my mom asked, very confused.

"Explain yourself, missy." My dad said firmly.

I sighed. "Gabe asked my to be his girlfriend." My dad stared harder. "Oh, fine! I asked him."

"Okay sweetie. Have fun, but don't get out of control. Make sure you know what you're doing." My parents seemed confident and smug, but I didn't know about what. How could they be so at ease with all of this? Not yet at least. I rolled my eyes and went to help clean up.

I rolled out of bed with a yawn.

The house was empty, so I ran over to the giant mansion owned by my grandparents. I opened the door and yelled hello to everyone.

I walked into the kitchen and glared at my parents.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I demanded.

"You were sleeping, and we didn't want to disturb you, sweetie," my mom said.

"Sure, sure. What time is it anyway?" I said, scratching my haystack of hair.

"10:30am," my dad stated, and then his smile grew. I understood why. I smelled Jacob. I don't get why everyone thought he smelled bad, because I thought he was the best thing I ever smelled.

"Hey Jake," I said nervously as he walked in. why was I so nervous?

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Uncle Emmett snickered, and Aunt Rosalie smacked his arm. I guess my parents told them.

"Actually," my dad said, "Nessie has a new boyfriend. She partied into the late night and finally popped the question to Gabe," my dad said, trying to hide his smile. Jacob looked angry. His hands shook as they were clenched at his side, and he turned red.

"He's not right for you Nessie," he spat.

"What's it to you?" I asked. Why should he care? He was just my friend, someone with no romantic interest in me. I shrugged it off.

"Fine. Enjoy yourself," he said as he stormed off out of the room.

I was angry with him for being angry with me.

Finally, Gabe came over in the afternoon. After I tutored him, we decided to take a walk through the forest.

**A/N: I actually have decorated Rose Floats before, and it is so fun. My friend actually did get glue all over his hair, and I started fallin off from laughter, so he had to pull me up by my shoe so I wouldn't fall. I listed a lot of the groups and bands on my ipod, while my friend kitkat put in some of her own. Thanks Hot Topic for your great stuff. Nessie's outfit:**

**Shirt-** .?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374302028391&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524442192041&bmUID=1228700811979

**Pants-** .?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374302028504&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524442177603&bmUID=1228700860894

**Shoes- .?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374302028397&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524442192442&bmUID=1228701047434**

**Bandana- .?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374302028592&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524442190754&bmUID=1228701562085**

**Belt- .?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374302028405&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524442173205&bmUID=1228701777421**

**Gloves- .?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374302028588&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524442189795&bmUID=1228701878719**


	8. Worries

JPOV:

I walked back towards my second home, ashamed for having snapped at Nessie that way.

The door was unlocked for me, as usual. I scanned the room but couldn't find her. Edward appeared beside me and said, "She's not here right now Jacob. She's out for a walk with Gabe."

"Where's Bella," I whispered softly. I needed the advice of my best friend.

"I'm here Jake," she said, suddenly at her husband's side. No matter how long I've been around them, I'll never get used to that.

"It's Nessie," I said. "What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly worried. Her eyes darted toward the back of the house, looking out the window in the direction I supposed Nessie was in.

"I'm worried that, maybe an imprintee can be unresponsive to an imprint?" It came out as a question.

"I've already talked to Sam, and he said that the bond of an imprint can't be broken, but I'm not so sure."

"Jake," Bella started, concern in her eyes. "She loves you, too. You know that."

"Jacob," Edward said seriously, "I've seen it in her head. It's like… it's like this. Nessie cares for Gabe the same way Bella had cared for you. She _loves_ you, the same way Bella loves me. Or, the way I hope she does," he said with a chuckle and looked at Bella lovingly, before they started kissing.

"Ew. Get a room!" I said, waving my hand. They broke away, grinning.

"Jake, just tell her about imprinting. It's not that hard," Bella said.

"No, I'm not ready to tell her yet. I want her to love me the way I love her because she really feels that way, not because she feels forced because of what I tell her."

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Jake," Bella said hesitantly, biting her lip.

"But Jacob, you need to tell her everything that happened before she was born. We sure do. Like with the trip to Volterra, and Victoria. And some past romantic interests…" Edward hinted. "Our daughter deserves to know everything that has happened that is somehow involved in her life."

"Okay. I guess I'm over thinking it. Becoming too worried."

"Don't worry Jake," Bella said softly, "she will find her way to you. You just need to give her time. Gabe will pass through her system and become just a friend. It's just a phase. Your path is already set and chosen, Jake."

That was enough to reassure me, but only for now. Only until I had to see her with him again. But I still had my doubts.


	9. A Walk in the Forest

**A Walk in the Forest**

I had just finished tutoring Gabe with his math, and it was just over 2pm.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the back doors of my grandparents' large glass house. Once we were outside, I extracted my hand, not wanting to push his limits.

We walked through the grass aimlessly in comfortable silence. I let his footsteps become a soothing rhythm as my mind wandered over to Jacob, and the way he had acted. Would he ever forgive me for being with Gabe? I hoped so. For now, I would have to enjoy my time with the boy beside me, because he seemed oh so wonderful and perfect.

I chanced a peek at Gabe, and saw that he seemed as deep in concentration as I was. I decided I might as well have a little fun.

For the first time in my life, I decided to fall. Since I've never experienced falling, faking it was going to be very hard.

I closed my eyes, and let myself fall forward into the leaves on the ground. I landed with a soft thud. I rolled over so I was lying on my back and facing up at Gabe.

"Oops," I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand, trying my best to feign embarrassment.

Gabe was doing his best to contain his laughter. "Are you alright Nessie?" he asked in a strangled voice, biting his lip to stop himself from guffawing.

"Yes, but help me up!" I said, raising my hand towards him.

He took my hand with his, but he hadn't anticipated my strength. I quickly dragged him down to the ground with me, so we were both lying on our sides facing each other.

"What was that for?" he asked in a playful voice, his dark hair covering his eyes.

I pushed his hair back with my hand, and he blushed at the gesture.

"Oh, nothing. Just having a little fun, is all."

He raised his eyebrow with a smile on his face, acting like he didn't believe me.

We stayed like that, immersed in pleasant conversation. We never ceased to run out of things to talk about, and I liked that. I realized how dark it was becoming.

"I think its time we head back," I whispered to Gabe.

He looked crestfallen, but we did have to leave already; it would be nightfall soon.

Before he could get up, I quickly grabbed his shoulders and pulled in for a kiss.

He was really frazzled after that.

We headed back, and he left.

I went back to our cottage to find Jacob waiting there.

"Oh, Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked, worried.

"Nessie, if being with him makes you happy, then fine, I won't interfere. But if he hurts you, I swear, I will come after him and break his neck!" he said with so much passion, I was afraid for Gabe to be near him ever.

"Jake, things won't get out of control. I promise. Why don't you give Leah a call? I'm sure her car needs some fixing," I teased.

He just growled in response.

"I'll get you for that one!" he threatened.

And then he jumped over the couch and tackled me to the ground, tickling me.

I couldn't breathe – I was laughing too hard. The sensation of his fingertips touching me was amazing.

After a while, when he realized I was ready to turn purple from lack of oxygen, he decided to call it quits and laid down next to me on the floor.

Although… I'm sure I wouldn't have minded being given CPR by him…

Get those thoughts out! So wrong.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a hug, and I rested my head on his chest and was lulled to sleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

* * *

**Sorry, this was just a filler chapter. I apologize. I planned it much better, but I'm so tired and busy, no time at all. I will update sooner, I promise. Please review, and thank you all for reading and I appreciate the reviews!**


	10. The Batter Fight

**A/N: I'm sorry that the previous chapter was just a filler. I'm going to do my best to make up for it!  
**

* * *

**The Batter Fight**

"Morning, Jake!" I chirped happily after running into the house from the cottage. I pecked a quick kiss on his cheek and went into the kitchen for breakfast, and he soon followed.

It felt nice, the tingling sensation in my lips.

Jake was smiling cheekily while he seemed to inhale the food at the rate it was disappearing. I didn't have to be my dad to know why; I'm pretty sure everyone here could tell why he was so happy.

"Well, hello Jacob," my father grinned as he entered, grinning from hearing his thoughts most likely, "I see that you're in quite a good mood this morning."

"I'm pretty sure I know why," my mom said as she entered the kitchen and hugged Jake. "It's because today's the last day of school and then winter break begins. Isn't that right, Jacob?" We all burst into a fit of laughter, and I wiped the tears forming at the corners of my eyes. He didn't look the least bit ashamed.

We made it to school with plenty of time to spare, which Jake pouted at. Ah, he was so cute when he pouted like that; so hard to refuse. But I did, so here we were at school.

"Hey Gabe!" I said excitedly as he emerged from his green eco-friendly car, and I ran over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I could hear the cracking of Jacob's knuckle's as his fists clenched beside me.

I looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head.

"C'mon, I need to get you two to class," Jacob said gruffly and started walking towards the first classroom, expecting us to follow. I knew he had a problem with Gabe, but did he have to make it so obvious?

The day was a breeze. By the last period, I couldn't wait to leave, but we were just going to be decorating the float, and that much I didn't mind.

It was fun, but we were working overtime to have the float ready by December 31st, and it was already mid-December.

"So, you guys, have you thought about what we could do as a fundraiser to go to Pasadena for New Year's?" I asked, the question mainly directed towards Jenine and Sami.

"Well, why don't you ask everyone yourself, you're in charge of this project now."

"Um, okay, thanks I guess?" I said uncertainly. "Hey, everyone, listen up. Has anybody come up with an idea yet for a fundraiser?"

People started shouting out random ideas.

"Car wash!"

"Sell knick knacks!"

"Knit/crochet scarves!"

"Yard work!"

"Bake sale!" I think that was the most reasonable thing I've heard.

"Jenine, Sami, what do you think about a bake sale?"

"Sure. We're all in." And so that was what was planned.

We had Gabe run over and do the dirty work of running around the school trying to get us to use the gym and kitchen. Somehow he was able to accomplish the task in under 20 minutes. I swear that boy could work miracles.

We agreed to meet up back at school on Sunday to make cookies and cakes and brownies and whatnot, and we got the projector working so we could watch a movie in the gym. We planned that we would sell tickets for the movie and treats, and maybe make a few little carnival games out of this and that.

It would be perfect.

We met up bright and early Sunday morning.

"Good morning everybody!" I practically yelled, being the only enthusiastic one. Apparently no one else was too happy about being up earlier than 9am during vacation. I didn't mind.

I dragged the giant bags of baking supplies and cake mix in with me, while Sami and Gabe yawned drowsily in the corner.

"Hey, Sami! Do you think you can set up the bowls for mixing?"

"Huh? What was that? I can't comprehend your words when I'm so lethargic!" she practically yelled. Someone definitely wasn't a morning person.

"I'll do it Nessie," Gabe volunteered, flashing me one of those glorious smiles.

"No, Nessie asked me to do it, and I can't refuse. Help me get my ass off this chair," she grumbled and slowly made her way to the counter, cleaning and prepping.

"So, where is everyone else?" I asked Gabe expectantly.

"Oh, um, they'll get here," he said hesitantly, before adding, "eventually." He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Ah!" I groaned and smacked my forehead in feigned exasperation.

We started mixing the batter, pouring in the Betty Crocker cake mix as soon as everyone had arrived. Gregory was laughing at the name. Gosh, some of these people were really crazy.

"Gabe, can you add the water, Sami, add the eggs, please don't put the shell in, Jenine, can you add the oil?" I asked the people in my group. We thought it would be faster if we were all in groups. A couple of us baking cakes, a few cupcakes, some brownies, and others baked cookies.

"Nessie, I'm not a retard. Of course I can crack eggs without getting the shells in the mix," Sami said while laughing.

"Sure, whatever you say," Gabe said, shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

"Whatever," Sami muttered before trying to crack the eggs.

Instead, the egg slipped from her hand and into the batter, splattering the mix all over the place. It seemed that the batter had avoided my apron completely and went straight for my face. But no one else was dirty.

"Ahh!" I squealed. For some reason they found it funny, and all busted a gut laughing.

"You think this is funny?" I screeched. They just kept guffawing. "Oh, I'll show you," I muttered.

I dipped my hand into the batter with it cupped in my hand, and I aimed for Sami. I got into position and flung as hard as I could, but missed. As distracted as she was, she was still pretty quick on her feet. She ducked and the batter ended up hitting the back of Gregory's head.

"Shit! Who did that?!" He started saying more cuss words before grapping his own brownie batter and aiming for our group, and ended up hitting Jenine.

"Hey!" she yelled, and flung batter back at him, but hit Hadrien accidentally.

More batter was flung around. Someone even took cookie dough that was already rolled up and ready for baking and threw it around.

It was a blast and all, but I didn't think we had much left to work with, or that we would really enjoy cleaning up.

"Oh dear," I whispered as I surveyed the mess in the kitchen, and all the people covered in batter. There was more batter on us than in the bowls.

Gabe stood grinning next to me and got his finger and ran it over the side of my face before sticking that same finger in his mouth.

"Yummy," he said, "you taste good covered in chocolate.

"You know what, Gabe? You've got chocolate on your lips. Let me clean them up for you," I whispered as I kissed him.

Suddenly, Aunt Alice was by our side.

"I saw this," she whispered so that only I could here.

"I brought you a change of clothes and some more baking supplies."

I simply nodded, and we started working in overtime. Aunt Alice even helped.

Once everything was finished, I changed into the clothes that Aunt Alice had brought me and got ready to sell. A lot of people actually showed up for the movie, if you considered the population and all.

I got all the members out of the kitchen, and Aunt Alice and I got to work with the cleaning. We had the tornado of a mess cleaned up in a matter of minutes, and we went out to enjoy the movie with everybody else. I even got to enjoy the fruits of my labor. That was one good cake, may I add, not to sound too conceited or anything.

"Finally," I said, completely wiped as soon as everyone but the members had left.

"Let's count how much we made," I told Jenine.

We all silently counted our piles repeatedly, before coming to the conclusion.

"Okay you guys. Our total for today was $204. For us, that's really something. Make sure you get the approval of your parents to have access to money over break, because there is something very important that we would all like to do. See how much money you can get to go to California for four days. Hopefully a few of our members are eligible. We will have a, um, _benefactor_ contribute to the rest of the trip," Jenine announced.

Wow, we were really going.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what did you think? This wasn't just a filler, because it is significant. Please don't hate Gabe! He's important, too! And I'm sorry for all these unknown characters, but I like adding my friends to the story. They make everything so much funnier. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
